No choice
by Animefreak2000
Summary: It has been year since Mikan has come back to Alice Academy. Her and Natsume still aren't together, even though they love eachother but will a horrible attack from the Fangirls change things? Three shot. T for blood (Very minor) Hurt/Comfort sort of. MXN


It was a bright Wednesday morning and Mikan was running hurriedly down the hallway. She was now 17 years old and had gained her memories back only just a year ago. Her best friend, Hotaru had been rescued along with her brother a few months after she had come back. She had made quite an impact on the school when she had started learning and taking classes again. Mikan, after all, had grown up to quite gorgeous. Long silky brown hair, big doe hazel eyes and no, she did not have perfect skin because no one has perfect skin unless make-up is involved. It wasn't terrible, just a few spots every now and then. She was also now 5'6 in height. (A/N: everyone says she's small but….) She stopped abruptly when her head came in contact with something firm. She looked up to see what had caused the pain in her head, only to find herself looking into a pair of crimson eyes. He had definitely improved. Natsume was now standing at 6'4. His hair still as messy as usual, crimson eyes just as striking. The missions had done his body more than good for his body. He was extremely broad with muscles in all the right places. "Polka." Natsume muttered. "Good Morning Natsume!" Mikan greeted, obviously not hearing him. They were never an official couple but they definitely were closer than 'friends'. They had been seen numerously times holding hands and hugging, even napping together under _**their**_ Sakura tree. Natsume smirked in response. "You finally listened to me." His deep voice whispered in her ear before walking off. Mikan stood confused for a while until a strand of hair fell into her eyes. _You should leave your hair down more._ Since she had come back, it was nearly always either half up or in a ponytail. Her face flushed red and she continued walking, too embarrassed to be worried about being late. "Where is he?" "I just saw him!" "OVER HERE!" Mikan could hear the usual scream of Natsume's fan girls. "I wouldn't recommend going after him, he's not in a good mood." Mikan lied. Within seconds she could feel herself being pushed against the wall. "Where is he? I know you were with him!" One of them yelled as Mikan winced in pain. "I don't k-know! He walked away, I think towards the classrooms!" She gasped out. She didn't know why she said that, Mikan felt like he needed a break. "I don't know why he's always with you. You are _nothing._ " Another one hissed. Mikan knew that Natsume could do so much better. She was nowhere near good enough for him. Altogether, Mikan guessed that there were at least 9 of them. Mikan clawed at the hand around her neck. "Worthless and ugly. Natsume-sama only pities you." A girl with red hair smirked. _I know I am._ "G-get o-off!" Mikan croaked. The girl let go and Mikan crumpled to the floor. "Let's show her what we think of her." A cruel laugh was heard. Mikan felt a sharp pain in her side but the only thing she could focus on was her breathing. _In, out, in, out, in, out-_ her breathing pattern was cut off as another blow was landed.

"Good Morning class! Let's start with roll call!" Narumi giggled as he pulled out his book.

"Anna?" "Here!"

"Ruka?" "Present!"

"Natsume?" The window opened and the said man jumped in. "Hn,"

"Mikan?" Silence.

"Mikan? Has anyone seen her?" Narumi asked. Mikan had never taken a day off without telling anyone. "I saw her in the halls, on the way here." Mochu called out and a few people agreed. "I saw her." Natsume muttered, obvious worry evident on his face. He stood abruptly and left the classroom. "Ruka-pyon! Would you check her dorm? Imai, can you check the halls?" Narumi asked. Ruka nodded and got ready to walk out. "What do I get from this?" Hotaru asked, playing with her new invention. Narumi sweat dropped, as did all the class. "New blackmail photos?" He sighed and then she was gone.

Natsume left the classroom as soon as he knew something was wrong with _his_ Mikan. He went straight back to the hall where they were talking and kept walking. "Stupid! No one even likes you!" A voice yelled and Natsume immediately ran forward. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening. Mikan was on the floor, bruised and covered in blood. Eleven girls were crowded over her, every single one of them smirking down at her. "Now, you will not tell anyone about this, got it? Good." The red haired one grinned and lifted her leg once again, ready to kick her one more time. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Natsume sneaked up behind her and growled in her ear. They all jumped up and screeched. "N-Natsume-sama! We just found poor Sakura-san here; we were trying to help her!" One of them laughed, a fake one. "Don't you dare! Go. NOW!" Natsume shouted and they all scrambled away. He didn't have time to hurt them, Mikan was injured. Natsume was by her side in seconds. "N-Natsume?" Mikan coughed out. One of her eyes was swollen shut and her face was heavily bruised. "I'm here." He whispered, gently rolling her onto her back so he could examine her injuries. Her throat had finger marks on and her arms were bleeding form scratches. Her legs were covered in black and blue and her shirt was extremely ripped. Mikan hissed in pain when he moved her. "Mikan, don't fall asleep, okay?" Natsume instructed and carefully scooped her up. "It hurts." Mikan cried. "I know. I know." Natsume said, anger flooding his veins. How dare they hurt her? How dare they injure something that was his? He looked down to see her eye (the one she could open) start to droop. " Mikan? Mikan? C'mon, keep talking." He started walking faster. "Just wait until we get to the hospital." Natsume whispered. "No. N-no hospital. No d-drama." Mikan groaned as she clutched onto Natsume. "Your room it is then." He grunted and changed direction. "Keep talking to me." Natsume instructed. "What's…yo…favourite…colour?" Mikan rasped. "Red." Natsume replied with a smirk. Only she would use this question him. "That's….nice." She whispered. "I..l-like r-red….your…e-eyes." He wasn't sure what she meant by that. Maybe she liked his eyes. The thought made his stomach flip. "Ruka?" Natsume called out as he saw the said man standing in front of Mikans door. "Hey Nat- OH! What happened?" Ruka asked as he ran over. "Don't ask, just open the door." Natsume asked. Ruka ran up to her door and pushed it open, both of them mentally thanking her for leaving it open. "I'll go get Narumi." Ruka gasped and ran back down the hall. As he was using his foot to close the door, Natsume was making sure Mikan wasn't closing her eyes. Her room was surprisingly clean. The walls painted orange, decorations to match. She was now a three star. Of course he had been in her room before, more than a few times. He placed Mikan gently on her bed, being careful not to hurt her. "Where's your first-aid kit?" He asked softly. "Bathroom….second…shelf.." She was heavily panting. Natsume rushed back after getting the first-aid, a couple of ice packs , a glass of water and pain-killers, not wanting her to be in pain. He would never admit his crush on her. Ever. Natsume carefully sat on the bed beside her. Natsume folded a cloth around a first-aid pack and placed it down on her swollen eye, causing her to hiss in pain. There was nothing he could do for the bruises on her face or neck, so he moved down to her torn shirt. He flushed when he realised that he would have to take her shirt off to clean her injuries. "Mikan? I'm going to have to take your shirt off." He coughed awkwardly. He could see Mikan blush slightly and he had to look away to hide his own. Mikan couldn't reply and just nodded, trying her best to sit up. Natsume wrapped his arm around her, supporting her as much as he could. He then noticed the pain on her face as she did it. His hand fell to the second button on her shirt, pushing her hand out of the way. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was pulled almost protectively close to him. The next few minutes were silent as he pushed her shirt of her shoulder, making sure to keep his eyes on her injury. "Nothing's broken." He finally stated as he finished wrapping up her last wound. He stood up and walked over to her wardrobe, searching for something loose for her to wear. Natsume ended up with a pair of sweatpants and the shirt he had lent to her a while back. It had been raining and he had no clothes that would fit her. His eyes flickered over to her, analysing her body. She had a nice figure, he would give her that. He pulled the shirt as carefully as he could over her head, blushing as he did so. The same with the sweatpants and then he helped her to lie back down. "Thank you." Mikan whispered with a small smile. "You shouldn't be thanking me." Natsume replied, his heart heavy. It was his fault after all, they were his fangirls. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You…stopped-" Mikan was cut off by her door slamming open. "Mi-chan? ARE YOU OKAY!?" Narumi sobbed, rushing over. "I'm…fine." Her voice was still raspy. "We need to get you to a hospital! You might have a broken bone!" Narumi gasped. "Nothings broken. I've bandaged her." Natsume stated, one hand in his pocket. He was still holding her hand, as if it was a lifeline. He needed to know that she was okay. Narumi's face brightened. "I knew I could count on you to protect her!" Narumi squealed, jumping around. "Mikan." A soft voice said and they all turned to see Hotaru and a bunch of class 2B's students. The group consisted of Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Koko, Sumire and Yuu. " What is _he_ doing here?" Hotaru hissed, not liking the fact that it was Natsume who helped her. "He helped her." Koko answered with a smirk, knowing what had happened. "Perms, you need to sort out your fangirls." Koko sighed while pouting at his girlfriend. "They did this to you?" Anna gasped, covering her mouth. Mikan could only nod, her throat to sore to talk. "Come with me. We need to have a little chat with my fellow fangirls." Sumire growled, dragging her boyfriend out of the room. Mikan was glad now no one would know what they said to her. She was too weak to use her Alice. "I'll be back." Hotaru muttered before walking off, pulling her Baka gun V3 out (Buy now for only 500,000 rabbits) "Hotaru! Wait!" Ruka yelled, running after his girlfriend. Let's get this straight, everyone here is in a relationship except Natsume and Mikan. " C'mon Anna! We'll make a remedy for Mikan's bruises! Get well soon Mi!" Nonoko smiled and dragged Anna off. "We'll leave you to rest. Bye Mikan!" Kitsu and Yuu smiled and left. " I suppose you should get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow Mi-chan!" Narumi giggled and twirled out, blowing kisses as he did so. "Can you help me sit up?" Mikan croaked. Natsume looked at her for a few moments, staring at her bruised face. He couldn't help himself when his unoccupied hand reached forward, stroking her face. " It'll heal." Mikan smiled. "You shouldn't be hurt." Natsume frowned and helped her to sit up, propping up her pillows.. "Here." Natsume reached over (Causing Mikan to blush at the extremely nice scent he was giving off) and grabbed the water and painkillers, handing them to her. It then struck him that she wouldn't be able to swallow the pills. Without saying a word, Mikan just stared blankly at him. "How is this going to work exactly?" Mikan rasped, glaring at the pills in her hand. "I'll help." He whispered huskily, taking the pills out of her grasp. There were three in total that she had to take.

2 painkillers (For injuries on the skin) and 1 muscle pain relief (for injuries to her muscles)

He placed the two painkillers on his tongue and gently leaned forward. Mikan didn't take her stare off of his eyes, her face bright red. His lips pressed against hers and his arms around her waist, hers on his shoulders. His tongue pushed one pill forward and into her mouth, brushing against hers as she swallowed it. It was the same for the second one but this time they weren't as shy. Natsume's hands were clinging to her while Mikan's were tangled in his hair. He pulled back panting. Her face was flushed and he guessed his was too. His fore head was pressed against hers, their breaths mingling. He couldn't help but grin at her swollen lips, the fact that it was him who did that. Their eyes met again and Mikan's eyes flickered down to his lips. He crashed his lips back on to hers, making sure not to hurt her. Natsume's heart was racing. She was kissing him back, did that mean she liked him? It was then he realised she was still injured and he was taking advantage of her weakness. Natsume abruptly pulled back, there was no chance she liked him. "Sorry." Mikan frowned, thinking it was her fault. "Don't." Natsume shook his head. "When I'm the one that did this to you." He nestled his head into her neck, enjoying her scent. "It's not your fault. I was the one trying to protect you." Mikan blushed and played with her fingers. "I don't like when they annoy you." She mumbled. "I suppose I annoy you just as much though." Mikan muttered. "Yeah but the thing is, I like when you annoy me. I like being near you." He didn't know why he was saying this, it wasn't like him. He looked up at her and he couldn't help himself when he said, "I love you."

Mikan gaped at him. Well, wouldn't you if your crush kissed you multiple times and then admitted he loved you. Natsume sat up and got ready to leave. "Are you leaving?" Mikan asked softly. "Hn." He grunted back. "Y-you can't do that! Tell me you love me and then walk away, acting all cold towards me!" Mikan yelled as loud as she could, tears streaming down her face. Natsume was surprised, this was the first time he had seen her cry out of sadness. It angered him to know he made her cry. That he was the one to cause her this pain. Natsume sighed and walked over to her, pulling her close. She winced and pulled back a bit. "You need to sleep." He whispered, lying down with her. "Are you gonna stay?" Mikan asked, wiping her tears. "I'm never going to leave." He smiled. Mikan blushed and cuddled into him. "I'll wake you up for dinner." Natsume muttered as her eyes closed.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"I love you too."

"Good, you had no other choice."

Madi; Hey guys! It's just something small an there WILL be a chapter two and maybe three.


End file.
